


For the Twins

by flowershop_girl



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowershop_girl/pseuds/flowershop_girl
Summary: Andy becomes closer with the twins who are younger than canon, and as their relationship grows so does her relationship with Miranda, though neither are willing to admit it. Sort of what happens behind and in between scenes, but then AU because LOVE.
Relationships: Andrea Sachs/Nate (for a sec), Caroline Priestly & Cassidy Priestly, Emily Charlton & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Stephen Tomlinson (for a sec)
Comments: 85
Kudos: 601





	1. First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed, all mistakes are mine! This is my first foray into writing my own fics, but definetly not my first foray into the fandom! I appreciate your comments and suggestions so much! Thank you <3<3

Andy had been running what Emily had said over and over in her head as Roy drove her to Miranda’s townhouse. _Be Invisible. Don’t talk to anyone. Don’t look at anyone. Open the door. Walk across the foyer. Hang the dry cleaning in the closet across from the staircase. Leave the book on the table with the flowers._ _Be invisible._

She wanted to impress Miranda so badly. It was like a compulsion inside her. It was something that was there from the moment Miranda had entered the office, not for what Miranda could do for her career, (which granted could be a lot, though Andy would never use her) or who she was to the world, (because Andy genuinely did not know) but because of the way she carried herself and the look she’d had in her eye ever since Nigel had given Andy her makeover, as if she were seeing her for the first time and wanted to devour her. Andy wanted that look, wanted Miranda’s eyes on her. Whenever she took her long, leisurely perusals of Andy’s outfits (because she couldn’t possibly be looking at her body...right?) Andy felt tingles down her spine. She just wanted to impress Miranda to prove that she was good at her job, not because Andy couldn’t stop thinking of her, and had had some suspect dreams of piercing blue eyes that woke her hot and bothered next to her boyfriend who had become too clingy, and sweaty, and who’s beard itched too much when he kissed her. The swirling in her belly when Christian had called her Miranda Girl was anger, not a warmer feeling for belonging to Miranda. Not that for sure. 

Repeating her mantra, Andy climbed up the stairs and opened the door as silently as she could. Step one complete. Slowly she crept across the foyer, being careful to not let her heels clack too loudly on the floor. She stopped when she noticed not one but two doors across from the stairs, and every table had a flower on it. She looked around a little frantically. “Shit!” She squeaked. _Damn Emily and her damn vague instructions!_

“It’s the door on the left.” A little voice whispered from the sairs. Andy turned around and saw two little red heads peeking at her through the banister. _So much for being invisible_. She thought as she turned and quickly put the clothes in their proper place. 

As the six-year-olds crept closer on the stairs one of them sniffed. She saw that the matching blue eyes that were so much like Mirandas’ were red, and they had salty tracks running down their faces. Instantly all thoughts of Emily’s instructions, and her previous panic flew from her head. She gently put the book down on the closest floral table and knelt with no thought for the couture she wore as the girls reached the landing hand-in-hand so she was at their level. “Are you Mommy’s assistant?” The twin on the left asked. 

“Yeah I am. My name’s Andy. What’s yours?” Clearly something was wrong and she had to tread gently. 

The more outgoing of the twins looked at her a little suspiciously in a way very reminiscent to her mother, not yet sure she could trust this new adult, before giving a curt nod (point one for Andy), “I’m Caroline, and this is Cassidy.” 

“It’s really nice to meet you.” Andy said sincerely. “Are you two okay?” 

This time Cassidy said so softly Andy had to lean forward to hear, “Mommy and Stephen are yelling. Can you make them stop?” Her eyes welled up again and Andy reached for her hand, her heart breaking for them. She knew a thing or two about a troubled home life and wanted desperately to wrap these children in her arms and make everything better for them, but didn’t know what sort of boundaries they might have. Cassidy clasped her hand back tightly as if she were a lifeline on a stormy sea. In that moment a surge of protectiveness swelled through Andy and she knew she would do anything to make things better for these sweet girls.

“Oh sweetheart. I’ll do my best I promise.” At that Cassidy threw herself into Andy’s arms with Caroline not too far behind, nearly knocking Andy over. Andy held them close as she wracked her brain for a solution. Her eyes fell on the book she’d left on the table. It was worth a shot... 

\--

Andy shakily descended the stairs to return to where the girls were waiting. She sat on the step between them and pulled them close. The look Miranda had given her was truly frightening and spelled her certain demise, but what had filled her with anger was what she heard Stephen saying and the look of hurt Miranda’s fury had tried to mask. He didn’t understand at all. Didn’t he realize how hard she worked, or how carefully her schedule was arranged to get her home on time but inevitably some imbecile would screw something up and she’d have to stay late and fix whatever mess they had made. His words echoed the ones thrown at Andy when she’d get home late. Andy hated her pleading tone. The Ice Queen should never have to grovel. Especially not to Stephen who’s whining phone calls Andy intercepted at least once a week, demanding something Miranda couldn’t possibly be able to do, like go golfing with his buddies like their wifes did on a random Thursday afternoon. Didn’t he know how furious Miranda had been when she couldn’t make it back for that dinner or to see the girls on their last night before going to Grandma’s? Obviously not. 

“It’s okay now girls, Stephen’s gone to bed, and it’s much too late for you two to be up and about still.” 

Caroline yawned “Okay Andy.” 

Sleepily the girls extricated themselves from Andy’s arms, but Cassidy held onto her hand. “Will you tuck us in Andy?” She asked shily. Andy hesitated a moment before looking at their pleading eyes and nodding with a sigh and a little smile. Miranda could really only kill her once (she hoped) and since she was already going to die she might as well. 

Quietly the trio made their way to the girl’s bedrooms on the fourth floor, and Andy made sure they were all warm and cozy and kissed them each on the top of their heads before turning off the lights and making her way back downstairs and into the cold night, half expecting Miranda to open every door and jump out of ever shadow to eat her alive. She braced herself for her own welcoming committee, and prayed Nate would be understanding enough to let her get to sleep before she had to wake up to pay her penance.

\--

Andy arrived at the townhouse at 2:15, bound Harry Potter manuscripts in hand. She gave each girl their copy and, much to her surprise, they thanked her profusely and gave her a big hug each. She’d gotten the impression from Emily that the Priestly twins were spoiled-rotten devil spawn, but Andy was discovering that she might have to take what Emily said with a grain of salt and make her opinions for herself. To her, the girls were just sweet six-year-olds with a troubled home life. 

Andy even managed to give the book with the correct name to the correct girl, remembering Cassidy had just slightly more petit features, and Caroline was the more outgoing one from their late night encounter. She spoke with Cara, their nanny, while they went up to get their bags.

“I’m surprised they’re so open with you Andy, usually it takes them a while before they’re comfortable with new people. Even with Stephen they were terrors for a good long while, and they still don’t seem to like him as much as they like you.” 

Andy ducked her head, smiling “I like them too. They’re sweet girls.” 

Cara smiled back at her. “I know, just not very many people realize it.”

\--  
  



	2. Sleepover Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a hickup in Miranda's scheduling, and Andy comes to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading! I've had so much fun writing this fic! I'm sorry it's taken me a little while, to update! I would like to be faster but c'est la vie! The next chapter might be tonight or in a few days, but it was getting pretty long, so I decided to cut it in half and at least post this! This is more of the buildup, I guess at least in my head! I hope you like it!<3

“Andréa.” Miranda called softly and Andy hurried into the office, notebook in hand. Since 'The Incident,' as Andy thought of her treacherous trip up the stairs, she and Miranda had fallen in a tight lock-step, hardly needing to communicate verbally at times. 

“Make sure my change of clothes is ready for the charity gala tonight--”

“I had it messengered to the town house and cleared your schedule so you have time to get ready.” 

“And my lunch with Donnatella?”

“Confirmed for Monday at Smith and Wollensky, 1:30.”

Miranda sighed tiredly and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Andy made a mental note to get her some ibuprofen and a snack after she’d finished her instructions.

“And Andréa, Cara can’t watch the girls tonight, so--”

“Oh what happened?” She asked, her pen stalling on her notepad. “Usually she lets me know beforehand if she's unavailable.” Andy winced at herself she knew she wasn’t supposed to ask questions, but she liked Cara and wanted to make sure everything was fine.

Miranda leveled a glare at Andréa from over her glasses, but Andy could see her eyes held no real venom, just exhaustion. “I don’t know, something about her mother being ill or something preposterous like that.” She rolled her eyes and sighed again. “Anyway the point is I need you to find someone to watch the girls while I’m at the gala tonight. Someone that we know. She slipped her glasses up her nose and turned back to the page she was reviewing. “Send in the team for the runthrough. Hopefully it’s not as utterly atrocious as the last one was.” 

Andy walked back to her desk already dialling Cara.  “Hi Cara, is everything okay?...Oh good! I hope she gets better soon!...No need to apologise, really...Okay Monday, yes see you then...okay, thank you...I'll let them know you said hi...”

\--

A few hours later, Andy entered Miranda’s office with no small amount of trepidation, but weirdly a sense of nervous excitement bubbling low in her chest. “Miranda?” 

“Yes, what is it now?” 

She gulped.  _ It’s now or never _ . “No one is available to watch the girls.”

“For goodness sake.” Miranda said, pushing her forelock out of her face, a clear sign of her frustration. “Is there not a single person in this whole city competent enough to do their jobs? Must I do everything?” Andy winced as Miranda’s tirade continued. She could understand why Miradna was so frustrated. This charity—research for a children’s heart condition—was one of the charities Miranda really cared about because they actually made a difference. Miranda, unknown to most, was really quite generous, she just didn’t like it when people found out because it didn't foster the environment of fear Miranda liked to cultivate. Andy though was privy to the information because she was the one who sent them all heartfelt letters along with the hefty check, both signed by Miranda. It was easier to get things done when people feared you. At least that was Miranda’s theory. Andy on the other hand believed kindness went a long way (and had some pretty good evidence to back her up in the form of all of the assistance and clerks and security guards who made her life easier because she gave them a smile or a cup of coffee or let exchanged favors. Even one of the nicer baristas at Starbucks taught her how to brew Miranda’s order with the machine she’d had installed in the kitchen for emergencies.)

Gathering her courage, Andy took a deep breath before interjeting, “Miranda, actually, I thought, well I mean…”  _ come on Sachs just get it out. _ “I’m free tonight. If you’re okay with it, I can watch them.”

Miranda stopped, her eyes widening slightly. It was an expression Andy hadn’t seen on her before, and she filed it away like she did all of Miranda’s quirks and expressions, her own scrapbook of moments. 

After a few moments of silence that had Andy rethinking her whole plan, ( _ she must have overstepped, what was she thinking! of course Miranda wouldn’t be comfortable having her in her house watching her children, the book was one thing, but her babies were something else entirely) _ Miranda said, “Yes. That’s acceptable.”

Now it was Andy’s turn for stunned silence.

“Be at the townhouse by 7:00 there are some things I need to go over with you before the benefit. Bring the book then. That’s all.” Miranda swivelled her chair to face the window, and Andy returned quickly back to her desk, but if she had lingered, she would have seen a genuine smile and a look of relief and contentment on Miranda’s face. Her girls were going to be safe, and Andréa would be in her home. 

\--

The book was ready on time, and Andy was miraculously standing at Miranda’s door at 6:50. She hesitated to use the key though.  _ These were different circumstances than usual, she wasn’t just here to drop off the book on this occasion, she wasn’t supposed to be invisible at all _ . Her rhuminations were cut short by Miranda yanking the dood open herself. “For God’s sake Andréa don’t just stand there all night long. Come in.” Miranda turned on her heel and made her way back into the house to the kitchen, her expectation of being followed clear. Andy followed quickly after her, depositing the book on the table with the flowers on her way. Sitting at the island were two redheads that squealed when they saw Andy and began filling her in on the events of their day simultaneously while pulling on her hands. 

“I see you and the girls are already acquainted.” Miranda said with an amused smile, leaning against the counter. Andy blushed, but the girls, much to her chagrin, kept talking. 

“Yes Mommy, Andy got us the Harry Potter books! Didn’t you Andy! She’s so nice. We like her very much!” For Andy, who was still a bit new to the twins, though they did have a quick chat most nights when she dropped off the book, the rapid back and forth they managed was almost overwhelming, but she found it incredibly endearing as well. 

Miranda surprised Andy by smiling so sweetly at her daughters it melted Andy’s heart, “Yes Bobbsey, Andréa is very nice.” Andy only blushed harder. “Now darlings, why don’t you go upstairs and play while I show her where everything is, and soon she’ll come up and you can show her your room!” 

“Okay Mommy,” Caroline said, happily skipping up the stairs.

Cassidy stayed for a moment and tugged Andy down, “I’m glad you’re here with us tonight. We’re going to have so much fun!” 

Andy smiled gently brushing the hair out of the sweet girl’s face. “Yes we are Sweetheart, so much fun.” Andy looked up at Miranda as the little girl followed her sister up the stairs, and she thought she saw the glimmer of a smile before Miranda schooled her expression, but there was none of the coldness present in her usually glacial eyes. Instead they were warm and open, a sparkling blue that enraptured Andy and made her gasp slightly. At that Miranda’s lips quirked, in amusement.

“Now Andréa, if you’d like to get up off my kitchen floor, I can go over the instructions for the girls.” Andy’s blush returned and she scrambled up. It seemed like she couldn’t keep it from her cheeks around Miranda, especially tonight.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much trouble writing this! It was really like it didn't want to be written, but here we are! A chapter 2 uploaded! Yay!!! Please let me know what you think! As always, I'm a fan of constructive criticism and all other comments! Thank you so much for reading! <3<3


	3. What's in a Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy Babysits the girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate it so so so much!

After Miranda gave Andy the tour and went over the twins routine, she went back down to her room to get ready, the Runway team already there, leaving Andy and the girls to their own devices. 

“So girls, what would you like to do?” Andy asked crouching down, a sparkle in her eye as she noticed the excitement of the twins.

“Let’s watch a movie!” Caroline said, jumping up and down. 

“But I want to make something for Mommy!” Cassidy whined.

Andy smiled at the thought, sure Miranda would appreciate something from her children. “Why don’t we do both! We can start the movie and then once your Mommy leaves, we can make something for her so it’s a surprise!” 

“Yay!” The girls chorused and raced down the stairs, Andy following quickly behind to the media room that had a big flat screen tv, and comfy looking couch that Andy could see herself falling asleep on.

“Okay, what would you like to watch?”

“Barbie! Mommy just got it for us, but Stephen wouldn’t let us watch it last Friday.” Caroline said, frowning.

“Yeah,” Cassidy said. “We started it, but he said he wanted to watch a grown up movie and made us go to bed.” The sad expression on both their faces tugged at Andy’s heart strings. 

“Okay, Cassidy, why don’t you set it up while Caroline shows me where the blankets are! We can make a nest on the couch!” 

“Yay!” Both girls squealed as they rushed to take care of their jobs. Andy smiled. They were so sweet and exuberant. Andy couldn't understand how Emily could ever have said anything bad about them. Sure they were a little spoiled, but that wasn’t really their fault, and they were just so genuinely happy it was contagious. 

Once the movie started, they all cuddled up on the couch in a cosy cushion of blankets and pillows with Andy in the middle and Caroline and Cassidy on either side. As the movie progresses, and they watched the Princess and her animal friends travel to the mainland, the girls scooched in closer until Cassidy’s head was in Andy’s lap, and Caroline was tucked under her arm. Andy smiled, paying more attention to her charges than the movie. She stroked Cassidy’s hair. It was so soft and fine. She wondered if Miranda’s hair was that soft as well. Andy felt so lucky that she got to be here with them. She was so glad she’d walked up those stairs.

Miranda stood in the doorway, watching the three people on the couch. It felt right that they were all there cuddled up together, like this was how her house was supposed to be filled. Miranda rather wished she could stay with them instead of going to the benefit. 

Andy must have felt her gaze, because she looked over at Miranda and gasped. She was gorgeous in her dress. It looked like she had been coated in rivers of gold as it flowed down her body. The girls noticed and looked over too, jumping up from the ouch when they saw their mother.

“You look so pretty Mommy!” Cassidy said, clasping her hands in front of her.

“Yeah! Like a princess!” Caroline agreed. “Andy doesn't she look so pretty!”

“Yes,” Andy said, a little dazed. “Beautiful.” Andy’s eyes were huge. She couldn't take them off the way the dress flowed like a waterfall. The designer did a wonderful job, Andy thought, the elegant cut, the twist at the top, the long arms, and the creamy expanse of skin visible at her chest, the graceful slope of her shoulders; All the designers exquisite work of course. She couldn't possibly be ogling her boss’s perfect body. Just the fantastic clothes. She was learning about fashion. For sure. 

Miranda bent down and kissed both of her children’s heads “Goodnight Bobbeys, be good for Andréa. I’ll come in and kiss you when I get back, but I expect you to be asleep.” She gave them a stern look before softening it with a smile. 

“Goodnight Mommy,” Caroline said hugging her mother.

“We love you.” Cassidy said when it was her turn.

Stephen opened the door, a dark expression on his face. “Come on Miranda, it’s just a few hours. Let’s go.” Andy noticed the way Miranda stiffened when he came in and how loudly he slammed the door. She wished she could give him a piece of her mind. How dare he rush Miranda saying goodbye to her children.

Miranda’s shoulders slumped once the door was closed again. She had a feeling Stephen had already had a few drinks and they hadn’t even gotten to the party yet. She was in for a  _ lovely _ evening. 

“I love you too Bobbsey’s. Very much.” She turned to Andy, some of her tiredness already showing in her eyes. “Goodnight Andréa, call me if you need anything.” With a knowing smirk she added, “It won’t be a bother, I promise.” Andréa blushed. Miranda seemed to have her pegged. She was used to knowing everything about Miranda, what each look meant, and each glint of her eye or tilt of her head, but it was slightly disconcerting for Mirnda to know what Andy would say without her even needing to voice her objections. 

“Alright Miranda, have a fun evening!” Andy hugged to girls to her as they all waved Miranda off. 

After the door was closed, Cassidy looked up at Andy with a mischievous glint in her eye. “Now for Mommy’s surprise!” 

“Yes!” Andy said, clapping her hands together, matching their enthusiasm. She could almost feel it vibrating off the little munchkins. It was so sweet that they were so excited to do something for their mother. Andy couldn’t help but be wrapped up in their joy. “Did you think of any ideas while we watched the movie?”

After a quick debate where Andy had to convince them though Miranda would  _ definitely  _ love a massive glittery card, they might want to pick something she could have right away that wouldn’t leave glitter ground into the carpet, they settled on making cookies for her. Andy was pleased. She loved baking and had many fond memories of being in the kitchen with her family growing up. She loved cooking too, but since being with Nate, the kitchen was no longer her domain. When she brought up the fact that they could split the meal prep between them he’d told her rather condescending that he  _ supposed _ she could cook sometimes if she really wanted to, it was their apartment after all to she was welcome to us the kitchen, but whenever she’d tried he always sneered or laughed at her attempts, micromanaging everything she did and correcting her technique. She could appreciate that he was the chef between them, but that didn;t mean she was completely inept in the kitchen. Her mother had always told her that when you cook for someone, it’s like you give them a tangible piece of the love that you have for them, like saying ‘I made something delicious and I want to share it with you because I love you. I want you to taste the love for you I have, and felt when I made it.’ Andy supposed it was rather like getting a loved one flowers; ‘I saw something beautiful and thought of you.’ She was excited to share her joy for cooking with the girls. Not that she loved Miranda of course, just that they loved Miranda, and she loved them. Nevermind that she fully intended to pour all the  _ appreciation _ she had for Miradna into the delicious morsels. Her appreciation for Miradnda’s drive and class, her power and control over her domain, her sparkling eyes that held so much if only people looked, her endless legs, the warm way she interacted with her daughters. All  _ that _ appreciation would go in the cookies along with all the love the girls had for their mother. 

Andy helped the girls get out all the ingredients for two batches, one “healthy” version without gluten or dairy incase Miranda wanted a choice that would be more acceptable at work, and one with all the works in case she wanted to indulge. 

They mixed up the batter, and Andy let each girl add the chocolate chips for one of the batches. They were so cute standing on their stools with little aprons on, Cassidy’s tongue sticking out of her mouth as she concentrated on adding the right amounts. Each girl was liberally dusted with flour and the mess spread across the counter and onto the floor. Andy thought she’d never seen anything cuter. She laughed as both girls grinned at her once they’d finished their batches under her careful tutelage. Caroline had a smudge of dough across her cheek and Cassidy had flour across her nose. 

“Say Cheese!” Andy said, holding up her trusty sidekick. She hoped she wasn’t overstepping with Miranda, they were just so adorable! Both girls grinned, proud of their achievments, and Andy snapped the photo. Miranda would love it. 

“Okay Munchkins, why don’t you get washed up while I put these in the oven, and then we’ll watch our movie while they bake!” The two girls raced each other to the washroom and Andy smiled as she could hear them giggling and splashing helping each other (she hoped) get the baking residue off their faces. She cleaned up the mess in the kitchen while she waited, starting to bring it back to it’s original pristine condition. 

Two pairs of racing feet announced the twins’ arrival. “She finished Andy! Can we watch the movie now?” 

“Okay, go get the movie ready then, I’ll be there in just a second.” Andy finished neatly labeling two plates for the different types of cookies, smiling at the girls’ loud stampede up the stairs when suddenly she heard a thump and a loud cry. Andy raced up the stairs and saw both girls on the landing, Caroline holding her knee.

“Mama, she pushed me.” Caroline sobbed. Andy sat on the floor cuddling her in her lap. 

“No I didn’t!” Cassidy responded sniffing as tears began to well up in her eyes. “She just slipped. I didn’t do anything Mama, I promise!” 

“It’s okay Cassidy, I know. You’re both okay.” She tugged Cassidy into her side so she could cuddle both girls at the same time. Andy was too concerned with calming them down and making sure everyone was okay to fix the girls’ naming faux pas “Shhh, darling, it’s alright. Let me see your knee. Oh that’s a no fun owie. Can I kiss it better sweetheart?” Caroline nodded tearily, but her cries had quieted with the gentle attention Andy was giving her. She felt safe in Andy’s arms. 

Andy placed a gentle kiss above Caroline’s little scrape. “There we go. All better!” She smiled beatifically. “Maybe next time we can walk up the stairs instead of running? How does that sound.” Both girls nodded again, still low from the spill. Andy had a few tricks up her sleave though still. “Because you know what happens to little girls who run up stairs? The tickle mosnter comes and gets them!” With that Andy dove in tickling both girls until they were giggling and squirming.

“Let’s go see our cookies!” Caroline squealed, banged-up knee completely forgotten. 

All three made their way downstairs just in time for the timer to go off. Carefully Andy plated them and set a time for them to cool so no one burned their mouth. As soon as their wait was over the girls leaped off the stools and wated eagerly by the oven as Andy pulled them out. 

“Mama we did it! They’re so yummy!” Cassidy said proudly, waving the half eaten cookie in her hand. 

“Yeah they are!” Caroline agreed, mouth full of cookie. She swallowed, and her little eyebrow quirled in a way very reminiscent to her mother. “Can we call you Mama all the time?” 

Andy choked on her cookie a little bit. She’d honeslty hardly noticed that’s what they’d been calling her. It seemed natural to her as well, but she wasn’t their mother, and though she was growing to love them so much, she wasn’t really part of their family right? She was just some girl, though she so wished she could be more to them, and to Miranda. She loved this family but how could she allow it? This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen? Right? She cleared her throat, slightly embarassed and unsure. “Oh well Sweetheart, I’m not your Mommy, you know that, don’t you think she’d be upset?” 

Both girls rolled their eyes in a very Miranda-like-fashion, as if to say ‘well of course how ridiculous.’ “We know you’re not our Mommy, Mommy is our Mommy. You’re Mama.” 

Oh well then. Of course. The way they said it made something warm and wondeful bloom in Andy’s chest. She smiled, “Well then I don’t mind, but just maybe not in front of your Mommy, in case she doesn’t understand the way you do?” The girls agreed and and they finished their cookies before going back to their cuddly pile on the couch. Andy felt more like she belonged right where she was than she had in a very long time. While the girls watched, she kissed the top of their heads, her heart full. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I love your feedback so much and it's so motivational! You're all so kind! <3


	4. Sleepover pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda’s evening is exhausting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Thank you so much for reading!!! I really love writing this! It’s so fun!!! I’m sorry my upload schedules been rather inconsistent! I had some busy days! Hopefully this makes up for it having them closer!! I’d like to be more regular but what can you do!! <3<3

\--

Miranda leaned back tiredly in her seat, looking out the window at the wet street that made the lights sparkle brilliantly. She loved how to air felt after it rained, so crisp and clean, especially when there had been lightning it always seemed to make her feel alive, but today even that wasn’t enough to dislodge the weariness in her bones. 

It had been such a long week, no one seemed capable, except Andréa of course, but she didn’t really count because she always was, and Miranda (rather subconsciously), had begun to think of Andréa not really as a member of her staff that always failed her, but an extension of herself, or at least an extension of the perfection Miranda insisted on, an extension of her unit, where when things needed to be done she didn’t have time for Andréa could step in and handle it perfectly. Like tonight with the girls. Miranda had no concerns about their safety or that they got to bed on time. She knew Andréa had handled things perfectly.

Stephen was prattling on beside her about the people he’d spoken to that night, some investment banker who’d be joining him at the squash club Tuesday, or was it tennis? Miranda really couldn’t bring herself to care anymore. She’d seen him disappear sometime during the party and come back about a half hour later, smelling of booze and another woman’s perfume, looking even more self-satisfied than usual, and it wasn’t the first time it had happened. 

She just wanted some stability for her girls, someone who could be there for them when Miranda herself couldn't, but no, her track record with men was not something she could be very proud of. She sure knew how to pick them. Alcoholics, adulterers, sleazeballs, sexists; all her husbands and boyfriends had been some combination of those, some with extra secrets thrown in. She needed someone smart and dependable, someone who knew her well, and loved her children. 

Kind, brown eyes swam into her mind’s eye of their own volition. The way they sparkled when she laughed and crinkled at the edges with her wide open smiles that she gave so freely, how they’d lit up when she’d interacted with Miranda’s children. Unbeknownst to them, Miranda was sometimes privy to their nightly conversations. At first she had wanted to storm down and throw Andréa out of her house, but then when she’d listened, she noticed that the girls seemed to be familiar with her, giggling, and laughing, and happy. So happy. She just knew she couldn’t take that away from them. 

“Jeez Miranda,” Stephen said, breaking her from her thoughts. “Are you even listening!” He rolled his eyes humphing like a petulant child.

“I’m sorry dear, no. What did you say?” Miranda said putting her hand on his leg and turning away from the sparkling city, trying to placate him, she honestly didn’t have the energy for a fight tonight. She just wanted to go home and go to sleep, it was already nearing midnight and she had to be up in five hours anyway, not that she’d probably get much sleep. She’d been restless most nights, waking in a cold bed and yet not wanting Stephens sweaty body beside hers (thus he was relegated to the guest bedroom). She’d taken to going into the girls’ room if she woke up and just watching them, they had separate beds, but more nights than not they ended up sleeping soundly together in one bed. Sometimes she’d fall asleep in the rocker in their room, but most nights she watched the sun come creeping through their curtains. Sometimes she’d go down to her study and read or go over the book, but she found peace just watching her girls, her little lights.

“Nothing Miranda, it’s fine. Just forget about it.” His raised voice in the small back seat of the car made Miranda flinch. 

“Please Stephen, what’s wrong.” Miranda hated how she was with Stephen, how she couldn't be herself at all and instead some simpering impersonation of what she thought a good wife should be. It made her feel weak and small, but she just wanted some peace. She had hoped he would be different than all the others. Her mistake.

“You know you don’t even care. All you care about is your precious Runway and your bratty kids. I’d say you were a cold hearted bitch but that would imply you even had a heart in the first place.” Miranda withdrew her hand from his leg like she had touched something loathsome and slimey. 

“I’d thank you not to speak about  _ my _ children this way.” Her voice was low and deadly. She could deal with all of the frustration he foisted upon her, but bringing her Bobbseys into the equation was a bridge too far. She sniffed turning back to the window staring at it for a few minutes until she saw her house approaching. “I do care about you Stephen, enough to let you know that you should really be more discreet with friendly  tête-à-tête s with the wives of your  _ friends _ . Wouldn’t want someone with a heart to find out. Who knows how hurt they could be.” 

She stepped out of the car and climbed the steps not bothering to look behind her or wonder where he was going when she heard the car pull out again without the second slam of a door. 

Tears welled up in her eyes and she leaned against the front door, taking deep calming breaths. She refused to let anyone see her cry. 

After a moment, she noticed that the air in her house didn’t have the crisp, clean, floral scent it usually did, and instead the smell of warm vanilla and baking wafted through the air. She kept her eyes closed for a few breaths, just noticing the warm feeling it gave her, like she was being held. It smelled like home though she knew for certain it wasn’t what her house smelled like. It was comforting and a small smile crept onto her lips as she let Stephen’s words fall off her shoulders. The smell meant Andréa and the girls had baked together this evening. She could just imagine the mess of flour and sugar that must have coated the kitchen and the bakers. Miranda’s heart swelled at the thought of such a wonderfully domestic scene, and though she was happy to support the charity, she wished she had been there for it, not an observer, but a participant.

She took her heels off, pushed herself off the door and made her way quietly to the kitchen (that thankfully still possessed the same level of cleanliness it had when she’d left), where she saw two plates of chocolate chip cookies on the counter. On one was a note in Andréa’s neat hand writing that labeled it ‘Gluten and Dairy Free’, and on the other was a similar note that read ‘Gluten and Dairy  Full ’ which made Miranda chuckle.  _ Of course that silly girl would think it important enough to label the other tray. It was just like her and so very endearing _ .

Miranda grabbed one of the ‘full’ cookies and a napkin (she wasn’t a  _ heathen _ for goodness sake) and made her way up the stairs of the silent house nibbling on the treat which nearly made her moan at the perfect balance between sweetness and cookie. She peeked into the guest bedroom she’d had made up for Andréa (just in case she needed it of course. It was better to be over prepared than under.) but Andréa wasn’t there. She wasn’t in the sitting room, or the study reading as Miranda had somewhat expected her to be despite the late hour. She finally made her way to the fourth floor that housed the girl’s room and yet another guest bedroom that the girls often used as a playroom, where she could see their night light shining under the crack of their door. 

Miranda opened the door to her daughters’ room, and the sight that greeted her made the knot of tension from Stephen’s words finally dissolve. Both girls were curled up in Caroline’s bed with its pale green sheets tucked securely around them, and in the rocker, with a bedtime story still open on her lap was Andréa with her head on her chest and her feet tucked up under her. Miranda silently sat down next to her sleeping girls and kissed their foreheads. Cassidy stirred slightly, but Miranda gently stroked her hair out of her face and whispered that everything was already, and she should go back to sleep until she settled again. 

Miranda turned and regarded her slumbering assistant with a fondness that was becoming all too common. Gently she shook her shoulder, and slipped the book from her hands, noticing with amusement that it was the miraculous Harry Potter book. 

“Andréa,” she said softly, “Wake up dear.” She couldn't help the endearment that slipped out as she roused her. She was just too sweet with her eyes blinking sleepily at Miranda.

“Miranda? You’re back” She asked, trying to get her bearings.

“Come on Andréa, it’s late. Let me help you downstairs, there’s a room for you.” Miranda made a mental note that next time she’d give Andréa the room across from the girls so it wasn’t so far, not even stopping to think if there would be a next time because of course there would be. The woman had made delicious cookies with her daughters and had read them a bedtime story which Miranda hadn’t even put on the list. There had to be another time. It was an inevitability. 

Andy yawned largely following the hands that pulled her up, leaning against Miranda when she was standing. “Okay Miranda. Your hands are so soft.” Miranda smirked at the sleepy remark, but hummed noncommittally. 

“Come on, I can’t drag you down stairs, you need to wake up.” As the two of them made their way out of the girls’ room, Andy blinked in the brighter light of the hall, finally waking up all the way. “Your room is this way.” Miranda said, leading her down the stairs. 

“Oh, thank you Miranda, but I don’t want to impose. I should really just head home. I’m sure my boyfriend is expecting me, and the subway is pretty fast.” Andy’s shoulders slumped even at the prospect of the subway ride home, but how could she accept? There was Nate and well...Nate was really the only reason she could think of not to stay. He would be mad wouldn't he?

“Nonsense,” Miranda said, a horrified expression on her face at the mention of the subway. She didn’t bother to think through why she so wanted Andréa to stay at her house instead of venturing out the door. “It’s so late already. The subway wouldn’t be safe, and isn’t your cook boy at some potato peeling conference or something?” Miranda said subway and cook boy the same way, like she said ‘stuff’ like it was a dirty word, which almost was enough to make Andy laugh out loud. 

“You’re right. He is.” Andy wracked her brain for any other reason why she shouldn't stay in the bed that was so much closer, and she was sure a much higher quality than the one she had at home, but came up empty. “Okay.” Andy smiled, relieved that she wouldn’t have to make the trip across town, and happy that she’d see the girls in the morning again. 

Miranda smirked, glad that Andréa had been persuaded and led the rest of the way to the room. “Here it is,” she said when they got there. “There’s a new toothbrush and toothpaste by the sink. Feel free to shower if you’d like.” 

“Miranda,” Andy said hesitating at the door, “Thank you. Really. For trusting me with the girls and for letting me stay. Your girls are really wonderful. We had such a great time. Caroline took a little tumble, but nothing a magic kiss and some TLC couldn't fix. They really are the sweetest girls.” 

Miranda smiled genuinely and gently put a loose strand of hair behind Andrea’s ear. “You’re welcome, and thank  _ you _ for taking care of them. I’m glad you get along so well. So many other people think they’re…” Stephen’s words trickled back and her smile dipped a little.  _ Her Brats. _ Andrea understood. She saw what Miranda saw. “Nevermind. Goodnight Andrea, sleepwell. I’m sure the girls would love for you to stay for breakfast with us, so you’re welcome to, but don’t feel any obligation if you have somewhere to be.”

Andy smiled in return, wondering why the darkness had clouded Miranda’s eyes as she thought about what other people think, but too tired to investigate. She was happy that she’d get to spend more time with the girls, and it was just the girls she wanted to spend more time with...right? “Goodnight Miranda. See you for breakfast.” She turned and entered the room. Both women went to bed smiling broadly, thoughts of sincere brown eyes and striking blue twining together. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for reading my brain child!!! I really appreciate all your kind comments!!!!! I read all of them even if I don’t respond to them!! (I’m sorry I’m too awkward speaking as myself!) I do take them into consideration I promise!!<3


	5. An Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy gets a troubling call from the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've really enjoyed writing this story soooooo much! I as always don't own anything, and am just playing with the characters! It has been so incredible writing and seeing all of your wonderful feedback! It really makes my day!!! The next chapters already written (yay) so you (hopefully) won't have to wait as long! <3<3

\--

“Hi Caroline!” Andy said cheerfully, phone pressed between her ear and shoulder so she could talk and type. She had given the girls her phone number so they could call her in case they ever needed anything or just wanted to talk. The two of them had a phone to share. 

A ragged breath and little sob met her, and Andy immediately sat up straight, taking the phone in one hand while she flagged Emily down with the other, ‘the girls’ she mouthed and something in her face must have alerted Emily that something was not right. 

“What’s the matter Sweetheart?” All she could hear was crying. “Caroline?”

A sniff and then, “Mommy wouldn’t answer her phone.”

“That’s okay sweetie, Mommy’s in a meeting and has her phone off. She’ll be home for dinner in just a little while like she promised.” She was met again with the sound of tears and her anxiety grew. “Caroline Honey, What happened? Where are you?” 

“We’re at the hospital.” She was finally told. 

Andy’s heart plummeted to her stomach. She scribbled a note and handed it to Emily explaining what was happening and telling her to tell Miranda as soon as she was back from her board meeting, and to text Roy.“Are you hurt? What happened? Which hospital are you at? Can you put Cara on the phone?” God she really needed to talk to the adult! She was already grabbing her purse and coat and rushing out the door.

“We’re okay.” A sigh of relief left Andy’s lips but the worry didn’t unknot itself from her stomach. 

She heard rustling on the other side of the phone while she tapped her foot waiting for the elevator to arrive. Caroline must be giving it to someone. “Girls?”

A warm voice spoke over the line “Ms. Sachs? I’m Nurse Michaels at Presbyterian.” the elevator finally arrived but seemed to take forever on its way down. “After we couldn’t reach their mother, they asked to call you instead, and you’re one of their emergency contacts.” Andy’s heart warmed slightly at that despite the situation at hand, she didn’t know Miranda trusted her enough to do that.

“Hi Nurse Michaels, can you please tell me what happened?” She finally made it through the lobby, and found Roy waiting outside. “Presbyterian.” She said covering the microphone, “It’s the girls.”

“The girls’ nanny was hit by a car.” Nurse Michaels continued, “She’ll be okay but has a concussion and a broken arm. Save a few scraped knees though, the girls are fine, just a little shook up. They’ve been such brave girls, but they need a nice big hug.” 

“Okay.” Andy said only a bit relieved, wanting to hug the girls as much as they did. “Thank you so much. I’m on my way. Could you please hand me back to the girls?”

“Absolutely.”

“Girls?” Andy said when the phone was handed back. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I’m on my way, I promise I’ll be there soon. You’ve been so brave.”

\--

Andy ran into the hospital, looking for her two red-heads. They must have been looking for her too, because as soon as she made it to the waiting room, the barreled into her. She fell to her knees and hugged them close to her, petting their hair and wiping their tears away. 

“Mama! It was so scary! The car was there and it didn’t stop in time!” Caroline cried, she was so like Miranda with her stern front, but underneath she had such a big heart. Cassidy just clung to Andy’s neck.

“Oh Honey, I’m sure it was but you’re okay, and Cara’s going to be okay, and Mommy will be here soon too!”

“But you’re here now, right?” Cassidy said burrowing deeper into Andy’s arms

“Yes Sweetheart, I’m here. There’s nothing to worry about.” Andy said kissing the tops of both girls' heads. Andy saw a nurse make her way over to them at a more sedate pace than the girls had.

“I’m Nurse Michaels. These sweet girls were asking for their mama. I’m glad you could get here so quickly.” 

Andy blushed. “Oh, I’m not actually, I mean, their mother is on her way. I’m actually just her assistant. Can you tell me how Cara is doing?”

“Oh,” Nurse Michaels said, surprise evident on her face. “I thought...nevermind, my apologies Ms. Sachs.”

“That’s okay. Call me Andy, please.” 

“Andy, well Cara is—” At that moment a flurry of motion went on behind them, and a voice pierced through the general murmur of the hospital.

“Where are they! No, I don’t care! Where are my children!” 

Andy looked up and caught a pair of striking blue eyes across the room. They softened when they beheld Andy still kneeling with her arms around her girls. Quickly Miranda joined the three on the floor, peppering kisses across the girls faces and murmuring words of comfort. 

Andy made to rise and leave the little family to themselves, but Cassidy’s firm hold on her waist and Miranda’s light hand on her arm prevented her from doing so. Where Miranda’s fingers touched her skin, it felt like little bits of lightning ran up her arm. 

After the girls were sufficiently calmed and comforted by the loving embrace that surrounded them, and the panic Andy and Miranda had felt at the thought of their sweet, wonderful girls being hurt was assuaged, they got them up and settled the younger Priestlys in Andy’s arms in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs while Miranda spoke with Nurse Michaels about Cara.

Andy leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She had never been so gripped by fear in her life as when she’d heard those heart-wrenching sobs and hadn’t known what was going on. If Andy were to think about it, she would have been surprised by the strength of her reaction, but she didn’t and it didn’t seem at all like an incorrect reaction. On the contrary the peace she now felt with the girls secure and safe in her arms was one of the best feelings she’d ever had. The only thing that could possibly make it better was if another pair of strong bangled arms surrounded all of them. 

She opened her eyes when she heard a sigh above her and was met by those lovely arms that let to a tired looking face. 

Miranda took a seat next to Andy and Caroline transferred her arms to her mother's neck while Cassidy stayed burrowed in Andy’s side. Both girls seemed to be practically asleep from the exhaustion of the stressful day. “Cara’s going to be okay. She’s awake, but won’t be able to work until she’s fully recovered. I’m of course paying for her mother to come stay with her. She needs her. They say it could be a few weeks.” Even someone who couldn’t read Miranda like Andy could would be able to see she was tired in the way her shoulders slumped a little and she rubbed the bridge of her nose as if to stave off a headache.

“I um…” Miranda shook herself, sniffing. “I need to get the girls home. There’s nothing more we can do here. Roy can drop you home after.” 

“Thank you.” Andy said, smiling tiredly at Miranda. They little group made their way to the waiting car and the three Priestlys sat in the back while Andy sat in the front.

By the time they made it to the townhouse, the twins were fast asleep against Miranda’s shoulders. Andy could feel her heart fill near to bursting at the tender sweetness of the image. 

Without being asked, Andy went around to the backseat and carried out Caroline while Miranda carried Cassidy. Miranda gave her a small nod in thanks as she juggled the girl and the keys to get in. 

The two women carried the girls up the stairs and deposited them on Caroline’s bed. Andy knelt on the floor to remove the girls shoes while Miranda went to get their pjs. They looked so peaceful sleeping side by side, just too little angels. Andy gently brushed Cassidy’s flaming red hair back and kissed her forehead and did the same for Caroline. 

Unbeknownst to Andréa as she tenderly attended to the twins, Miranda returned with their pajamas, and the sight before her made her breath catch and her heart fill with fondness. She couldn’t stop the smile that graced her lips or the swell of...affection? At kindred love for the girls, or the sweetness of the moment? At how unbelievably and unmitigatedly  _ right _ it felt for Andréa to be here taking care of the twins? 

Miranda couldn’t identify the emotion permeating her being when she looked at the scene before her. It was warm and sweet and made her ache in a good way. 

Determined to keep herself in the dark, Miranda cleared her throat and together she and Andréa changed the twins into their comfy nightgowns. 

Each cherished the simplicity and domesticity of their actions. Even out of the work environment, they hardly needed to speak to accomplish their task. 

Both looked up a little anxiously when they heard a glass break downstairs and their peaceful, lovely bubble popped. “Stephen.” Miranda whispered, grimacing slightly “I need to…” She trailer off and motioned vaguely toward the door. Andy nodded and finished tucking the girls in while Miranda took care of whatever Stephen was up to downstairs. She made sure the nightlight was on just as the girls liked it, and that the little rabbit stuffy from Cassidy’s bed was tucked in next to its owner in case it was needed in the night. 

Andy stopped at the door for a moment and let herself soak up the sweetness and calm that permeated the room. 

She could see the love Miranda had for the girls in the way each item was carefully chosen, like she’d actually been thinking of her daughters individually when she purchased their toys and sheets. Almost everything in here, the main, important things had been chosen by Miranda herself and not an assistant doing her bidding. Andy understood that for Miranda trivial things like boogie boards that would most likely end up stored for most of the year, could be delighted, but what mattered to the girls, the things they were surrounded by, had Miranda’s district touch. 

Silently Andy closed the door and made her way down stairs. Raised voices from Stephens floor made her freeze. “You don’t understand Stephen.” She did not want to be caught eavesdropping by Miranda again.  _ Shit _ . 

Andy started creeping back up stairs, but Stephen’s next words made her see red. “Why can’t you just replace her? I can’t have those brats around the house all day!”

The deathly quiet from bellow was even more terrifying than the shouting had been, but it filled Andy with glee. That dickhead deserved everything Miranda might do to him. Their Angels weren’t brats at all. They were sweet and loving little girls. 

“You’re drunk Stephen but that’s been an excuse too many times. You’re no longer welcome in my house in this state, and neither are those harlots. Oh yes I know. I know you brought other women into  _ my _ house and that’s why it would be so inconvenient to have the twins home. You’d have to move your torrid affairs someplace more suited to their nature, like a pigsty. I’m so sorry for the inconvenience. Oh, and soon you’ll be hearing from my lawyer. At the moment I have more important matters to attend to than your infidelity. Goodbye.” 

Andy heard Stephen stomp his way downstairs, and quickly scrambled out of sight. The front door slammed shut and she sighed in relief. The ass was gone and it didn’t sound like he’d done too much damage. Thank god for that. 

And heard a sniff from below her and immediately came down. Stephen had better not have hurt Miranda. She’d kill him. What she saw broke her heart. Here was Miranda, proud, lovely Miranda kneeling on the floor picking up class with bloody fingers. “Oh Miranda.” She said quietly almost to herself. 

Miranda froze at the sound and looked up. Andy could see her eyes were glassy and red. 

Gently she came over and offered her hand to the kneeling woman. “Let me.” Andy said softly. Miranda hesitates for a moment before shakily rising. Andy tugged her into her arms, and Miranda stiffened and gasped at the contact, but when Andy didn't let go, she melted into her arms. 

Quiet cries shook Miranda’s delicate frame as she hid her face in the crook of Andy’s neck. Andy held her tightly, wanting to protect her from all of the bad things. She rubbed her back in soothing circles and whispered words of comfort. 

“I just don’t know what to do!” Miranda said through her tears, her words muffled in Andy’s neck. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t know.”

Andy just held Miranda until she had cried herself out, keeping her arms around her even after her sobs had stopped to allow Miranda as much time as she needed. 

Once Miranda pulled away, Andy led her to take a seat on the couch and grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom. Gently she bandaged Miranda’s hand in silence, letting Miranda have the space to speak if she needed to, and she smiled to herself when Miranda began explaining herself (rather haltingly) for what may have been the first time ever. 

“I...I just don’t want them to have to get used to someone new for only a short while, but, but I don’t know what else to do.” Andy nodded but let the silence grow again. If she were to analyze her feelings, she would be surprised by how comfortable it was to just  _ be _ with Miranda. With Nate, it usually felt like she was supposed to say something, like it was her obligation to fill up the void that surrounded them in their cramped apartment. When he spoke he was always so loud and big, like it took all of the oxygen from the room, so she tried to gulp it down with as many words as possible. With Miranda it felt so  _ right _ and  _ easy _ . 

Everything with Nate was strained. She was beginning to dread the subway ride home. Her room was stuffy, her boyfriend was sweaty and didn’t smell right, and his face was too rough, and he was too loud and didn’t appreciate what she did enough. Andy thought that Emily might say Miranda didn’t appreciate enough either, but Andy saw the way Miranda had looked her up and down, and the mouthed ‘thank you’ across the ballroom. She saw that Miranda did appreciate what they did, even if she wasn’t always the best at showing it the way others expected, she had her own way just like everything else Miranda did; her own style.

Andy finished ministering to the little cuts on Miranda’s hand, but kept it cradled in her own. “Why don’t you stay home with them.” She said softly, “You could work from home, and I can help here while Emily is at the office. If you need to go in for meetings, I can stay here while you go out. Then the twins won’t have to get used to someone new, and you could spend more time with them. I’m sure they’d love it.”

Miranda was taken aback. Her initial reaction was to reject what she was. Who was this woman to tell her what her girls would love, but then she realized that this wasn’t just any assistant, any woman. This was Andréa who baked two batches cookies in her kitchen with her daughters instead of one so she could pretend to be healthier, Andréa who tucked her girls in and read them a bedtime story even though it wasn’t on the list, Andréa who her children had called when they were scared and alone, Andréa who greeted her everyday with the most brilliant smile and shining eyes, Andréa who had held her and bandaged her wounds and had let her sit in silence when she needed it, Andréa who had just offered to go above and beyond what anyone might expect to make things easier for her, Andréa who was so beautiful and was looking down at Miranda’s hand and stoking it lightly with her thumb, Andréa who Miranda suddenly realized had become a necessary part of her life and who she absolutely, unequivocally adored. 

Miranda felt a little breathless, from her realization, and her eyes shone looking at the woman across from her. “Yes.” She replied simply. “That would be perfect.” She turned her hand over, and squeezed Andréa's hand that was holding her’s, and was rewarded with a blinding smile in return. They just looked at each other, taking in the emotions swirling through the other’s eyes, something warm and soft and bright.

After a few moments, Miranda looked at her delicate watch and grimaced; she took a breath then hesitated and took another. “Have you um…have you had any dinner?” She cleared her throat. “I mean, I’m sure Cara has made...oh. Right. Well” Miranda cleared her throat again,looking Miranda’s graceful, refined version of slightly sheepish. “I’m ordering take out. Would you like to stay?”

Andy couldn’t help but smile at the sweetness and sincerity of her offer. “Yes, I’ll have dinner with you.” She didn’t want to go back to Nate. She wanted to stay in this bubble of their odd perfection, hopefully forever. “Shall I let Roy know he can go home?”

Miranda breathed a sigh that might have been construed as relief by anybody except the two women on the couch, and led Andy down the stairs. 

Neither woman thought too long about why it had been so lovely to be in one another’s arms, how soft and safe and warm it had been, how the other’s scent had permeated them in the most intoxicating way. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you caught my little reference to a lovely movie musical about another adorable redhead, good for you! I just watched it and couldn’t help myself!! The love stories have a remarkably similar set up! Wealthy hard business person falls for their assistant/secretary while watching them bond with a fiery red headed child or in this case children. I can already see other places I want to add snippets from it! Let’s go to the movies! Thank you so much for reading!! I really really appreciate all your lovely comments! They really make my day!!! TTFN! <3<3


	6. Discovering a New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andréa’s friends find out some interesting information. (**Gasp** And they were Roomates!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it everone! Thank you so much for reading! I know this chapter is a little shorter than the previous few but I honestly think it might be my favorite!! I actually wrote part of this chapter before any others! Sorry if the language is a little hard to follow and not quite how the rest of it sounds! I loved my initial idea too much to change it! <3<3

\--

**Discovering A New Normal**

\--

After the accident Andy spent a lot of time at the townhouse which was disastrous for her relationship with Nate but that really didn’t bother her. Now she didn’t have to live with the constant criticism and yelling that made her flinch. Now Nate’s noise could be appreciated by someone in Boston, and Andy could appreciate the laughter of the Priestly women. 

Once Nate left (with somewhat more than half of their possessions), Andy had floundered because she couldn’t afford to keep the apartment she’d had with Nate by herself. Miranda had come to her rescue and helped her find something within her price range.

Now Andy had a room that was  _ hers _ at the townhouse, because some nights she and Miranda would work late so she would stay over, and some nights she watched the girls so it was more convenient than taking the Subway all the way to her new little shoebox that, if she were to scrutinize her schedule, she spent less time in than the townhouse. But why should she look at where she spent her time. It was work. Just work. Of course. 

Obviously Andy didn’t have the guest room Stephen had slept in, (or more accurately stored his stuff in while he was off god-knows where). She had her own room right across from the twins. 

She knew it was  _ hers _ because sometimes the girls would request that they watch TV in “Your Room” where they could all cuddle up in the bed together instead of the media room. 

She also knew it was  _ hers _ because Miranda started to purchase shampoo in her preferred scent and keep it in the ensuite. It was higher quality shampoo than the one Andy bought from Bath & Bodyworks, but it had the same honied, floral, vanilla scent Andy liked to surround herself with. Along with the shampoo, Miranda stocked  _ her  _ room with clothes in her sizes and preferred colors for when she stayed over “unexpectedly”. 

It was  _ her _ room because when she’d accidentally forgotten one of her lovingly annotated books at the townhouse once or twice, they had stayed there neatly arranged on the bed side table for her next visit instead of being returned to her the next day at work. Andy also had her own mug in Miranda’s kitchen. Which had started to be stocked with the sorts of snacks Andy favored, and teas she preferred. 

Without either of them realizing it, Andy had become an intrinsic and integrated part of the Priestly household. All the two of them noticed was that it felt comfortable and natural, and of course Andy needed her own mug, what else would she drink her tea out of? 

Most nights Andy would drop off the book and Miranda would ask her to stay. (She didn’t really ask so much anymore, now she automatically set out two glasses of whatever she was drinking and set herself up on the couch so she and her Andréa could look at it together.) This habit had begun while Cara was recovering. Andy has been sleeping over and so was in the study working with Miranda, and that grew into the two of them going over the book together. 

The first night after Cara had returned to work, and Andy and Miranda had moved back to working from the office instead of the townhouse, when Miranda sat down to do the book, she had felt a terrible  _ wrongness _ , and not even thinking had called Andy (who had just begun to make the trek home to sit on her lonely couch with nothing to do) back to be with her. 

From then on Andy stayed for the book and often that led to her staying the night, because obviously she couldn’t return home  _ now  _ when it was  _ so late.  _ It could be  _ dangerous,  _ or  _ cold, _ or whatever other excuse the two could think of. 

The girls loved having both their Mommy and Mama with them most days. Family dinner was another tradition started after the accident that Miranda and Andy were both dedicated to, though neither allowed themselves to dwell too long on why. It was just work? Right?

\--

“What is wrong with her!” Emily whispered frantically. Miranda had stormed into the office barking orders and striking everyone who crossed her path down with a fiery gaze. That in and of itself wasn’t too out of the ordinary, but what was, was her tardy arrival (only by 15 minutes which actually made her on time, but this was Miranda for goodness sakes) and her unfocused attitude that made her snap even more harshly than usual during the run through. 

Andy sighed and rubbed her eyes taking another sip of her scalding coffee to try and wake herself up. “The twins had a rough night last night. Stomach bug early this morning.” And Andy should know, she had been there with Miranda because while Caroline woke up Miranda to help take care of her upset tummy, Cassidy had awoken Andy, and the two women had met in the girls’ bathroom not yet quite sure how this situation between the two of them would play out but knowing it was more important to help their girls. They also firmly kept thoughts about why they thought of the twins as  _ their _ girls instead of just Miranda’s girls at bay. 

Miranda was late because they’d both ended up passed out in the girls room after tending to them, Andy in bed next to Caroline stroking her hair, and Miranda in the rocking chair with Cassidy in her lap. Andy had woken up around 4:00 (which was a godawful time to be awake especially since they only managed to get the girls to sleep at about 2:00, and hadn’t even finished with the book until 12:30) and had covered the two figures in the chair with a soft throw from the end of the bed before creeping down stairs to make coffee and read in Miranda’s study until a more reasonable hour. 

So Miranda was tired and her neck ached from sleeping in the chair and she was worried about her girls who were home with Cara, and despite not looking like any of those things were happening,  _ that’s _ why she was  _ cranky _ today, for lack of a better word. Andy on the other hand looked, as Emily so lovingly put it, “like trash” and she felt even worse. She could not survive on caffeine and vitriol like Miranda could.

Andy was diligently trying to figure out how she could possibly move meetings and cancel dinner with some new designer Miranda had already deemed “A talentless waste of his Daddy’s money” who’s Daddy was unfortunately on the board of Elias-Clarke, so Miranda could be home with the girls when they needed her, and was using all the minimal brain power the coffee had given her to do so that it took her a minute to realize the pin-drop silence in the rest of the outer office and the astonished and slightly horrified looks Emily and Nigel were giving her like she’d suddenly sprouted a second head. 

“What, do I have something on my face?” Andy asked defensively, rubbing at her cheek, not having consumed nearly enough caffeine to deal with their stuffy notes about her makeup or her clothes (which thank you very much she knew were fine because she’d chosen them from  _ her _ closet at the townhouse that save a few comfy sweaters and old t-shirts she had for pajamas exclusively contained clothes Miranda had chosen for her). 

Nigel just quirked an eyebrow and walked away shaking his head while Emily did a rather convincing impression of a chicken. “What.” Andy repeated, completely lost by her friends' responses. 

“How do you know what was happening early this morning at Miranda’s house?” Emily whisper-yelled while leaning over her desk.

“Oh.” Andy said simply “We were going over the book late.” To her that explained everything, but it left Emily gaping with more questions than it answered. Why was Miranda going over the book with Andrea? Why had she been offered a room? Why?

Her imminent barrage was cut off by Miranda’s quiet but clear “Andréa.” Which led to the flurry of Andy running out the door to complete her tasks and that was the end of that. 

Neither assistant noticed the smile Miranda hid because for her that explained everything as well.

\--

“We had grown into one another somewhere along the way.”

Shannon A. Thompson, Take Me Tomorrow

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Your comments make me so so happy!!! I’m so glad you all seem to be enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it!!! I think I might make this a series instead of still adding more chapters just because I'm starting school again soon and will have less time, and for me this seems like sort of a natural stopping point, or like a good set up to this universe and then I can add more of them actually being together! What do you think? Should I just keep adding more chapters until I’m satisfied or let this stand as it is? Thank you so much!!!!!<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I had so much fun writing this fic and I so appreciate you staying till the end! I have a few more chapters written and the basic skeleton in mind, but would love any suggestions! Thank you!


End file.
